Episode 9010 (10th October 2016)
Plot Leanne does her best to hide her inner turmoil as an oblivious Michelle reveals there's a 50% chance that Steve may have Myotonic Dystrophy. She tries to be a comfort to a grieving Michelle and agrees to keep the news quiet. Bethany comes clean to Sarah about how, in desperation, she started taking diet pills even though Gary had warned her not to. Sarah is upset to realise Gary knew what was going on. David heads out of the court building. He watches as a prison van pulls up at the back, a plan forming in his mind. Eileen, barely holding her patience in check, attends a farcical interview with Tim who uses questions provided by Sally and is hired. She asks for a pay rise. Steve breaks the news to a stunned Liz. Faye surreptitiously lets Seb Franklin, her boyfriend, into Izzy's home as she babysits Jake. They start kissing on the sofa. Leanne calls into the bistro and tells Nick about Jim's genetic condition and how their baby could be affected. Sarah lays into Gary for not telling her about the pills and refuses to listen to his excuses, telling him to stay away from her and Bethany. Liz is horrified to realise that Amy and the unborn baby may have MD and tells him to consider Leanne. Nick finds out that there is a genetic test that Steve could take and insists that he's asked to do so. Audrey tells Gail that David's gone AWOL. Anna and Kevin find Faye and Seb in the property and demand to know what's going on. David gets an idea from one of Max's toy dumper trucks. Anna rips into Faye when she finds out that she and Seb have been seeing each other for three weeks and tells her that she refuses to go through another teenage pregnancy. Liz comforts Michelle. Steve gets texts from Nick demanding to see him. He is therefore distracted when Tim breaks the news of Eileen being re-employed with a pay rise. Gail is bemused to find a clearly upbeat David making the tea and playing word games with Max and Lily. Steve goes to Nick's flat where he refuses to take the test and warns Nick and Leanne to keep out of his business. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield Crown Court - Exterior, back entrance and road outside Notes *First appearance of Seb Franklin. *Location filming for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the former Salford Town Hall and Magistrates Court in Bexley Square and on East Market Street at the side of the building. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle tells a concerned Leanne there is a 50 percent chance Steve may have Myotonic Dystrophy; Sarah is distressed when she realises Gary knew Bethany was taking diet pills; and David hatches a plan as he watches a prison van pull up outside the court building. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes